Le Chant Des Sirènes
by Shuasio
Summary: Dans l'obscurité d'une nuit d'été, les songes sont venus le torturer... pourquoi faut-il toujours retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? "Tout va mal, tellement mal. Alors, ferme les yeux et une dernière fois, écoute la mélodie des morts heureux : Le chant funèbre des Sirènes" [Claudia-Stiles]


_Toi aussi qui fermes les yeux pour oublier, oui, à toi, qui tentes par tous les moyens de faire croire au monde que tout va bien. C'est idiot, tu es bien trop honnête que pour te mentir à toi-même ! Mais c'est faux, la fin est proche et peu importe qu'elle soit derrière ou devant toi, elle te touche, te blesse, te fatigue et te tue. Et dans ce jeu du plus fort, reste à se demander qui pourrait vaincre son opposant en sachant que personne n'a jamais gagné le grand tournoi de la vie, contre la mort._

 _Alors, toi aussi, laisse-toi aller dans ce doux chant des sirènes, écoute-nous et tombe… sous le charme de ce que tu as toujours rêvé t'entendre._

 _Tu ne sais plus quoi faire toi non plus, car tu es comme tous les autres, abandonné à toi-même. Tu es l'homme qui noie son chagrin dans l'alcool, la femme qui tue les cauchemars par l'insomnie et aussi l'enfant qui oublie la peur grâce au temps. Tu es tout, mais tu n'es rien. Et cette pensée t'enfonce plus bas que ce que tu n'es déjà, alors plonge, laisse-toi couler, c'est ta seule solution… la dernière encore possible._

 _Au début, cela fait mal, mais la force n'est plus là, il n'y a pas de débat. Ça fait mal, mais tu restes là. Et tu te retrouves dans les profondeurs d'un monde un peu plus sombre que celui où tu t'étais enfermé. Et tu n'as plus peur, tu n'as plus rien, tout simplement, tout ça, tu l'as laissé là-bas les bagages sont inutiles là où tu vas._

 _Alors, toi aussi, laisse-toi aller dans ce doux chant des sirènes, écoute-nous et tombe… sous le charme de ce que tu as toujours rêvé d'entendre._

 _Sache que plus rien ne peut te sauver lorsque tu as décidé de tout abandonner, laisser tomber, tout ce qui t'a touché. Loin l'âge de raison, des résolutions et encore plus loin celui de la sagesse lorsque vient celui des conclusions. Tout va mal, tellement mal. Alors, ferme les yeux et une dernière fois, écoute la mélodie des morts heureux : Le chant funèbre des Sirènes._

* * *

\- Stiles ? Stiles ?

 _Encore cette voix ? Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Ce parc est énorme, cette femme qui n'arrête pas d'appeler mon nom pourrait être n'importe où, mais le son de sa voix semble si proche, je n'y comprends rien… mais je ne la vois pas. J'aimerais tellement savoir qui se cache derrière ce bruit !_

C'est si doux et chaud à la fois, comme si c'était la voix d'une personne qui l'avait souvent rassuré. Il ne l'a connait pas et pourtant, le son réveil de nombreux souvenirs en lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance. Il se retourne l'esprit encore et encore, mais aucune image ne vient, l'humain ne parvient pas à mettre une image sur ce qu'il entend.

\- Stiles, dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait, mais il se lève du banc et se met à courir sur le petit chemin, c'est long et il a le souffle court, mais il ne s'arrête pas, pas tant que son instinct en aura décidé autrement. Il a l'impression de courir depuis des heures, ses jambes lui font si mal ! Et là, il aperçoit une silhouette, fine et féminine et il sait que c'est elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et puis, vous me voulez quoi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait moi m'dame…

\- Je sais que cela fait longtemps, mais je pensais que tu pourrais quand même me reconnaitre, tu es sûr que l'on ne se connait pas ?

Tout en parlant, elle s'était doucement retournée, glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il la connaissait, ces traits, ces yeux, ces cheveux… il la connaissait ! Mais qui cela pouvait être ? Trop âgé pour être une amie d'enfance, trop jeune pour être une revenante, mais qui dans ce cas ?! _À moins que…_

\- Ma… Maman ?

\- Oh Stiles… mon petit chéri, si tu savais comme tu m'avais manqué… tout ce temps sans toi était si long !

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son fils, délicatement, en tremblant, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher, mais il rejeta sa main et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que parce qu'on lui avait raconté. Ce toucher lui avait semblé tellement réel, ses doigts sur sa peau d'une telle douceur qu'on aurait cru le baiser d'un ange, un bout de paradis…

 _Te dire au revoir était plus que difficile, mais quand j'ai commencé à t'oublier, c'était bien pire ! Chaque fragment de toi s'était détruit avec le temps et je n'arrivais même pas à te faire vivre en tant que souvenir. Je sais le sourire que tu fais sur les photos, mais pas ceux que tu me faisais, je ne connais plus ta voix, je ne me rappelle plus tes expressions ni ton parfum. Tu n'es plus et cela depuis longtemps, seulement une inconnue qui venait me torturer, comme pourrais-je encore appeler cela « maman »…_

\- Tu penses que tu peux revenir comme ça après autant de temps et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tu as disparu pendant des années et toi, tu…

\- Genim… Écoute-moi !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Tu penses sincèrement qu'il existe une explication assez plausible que pour excuser une mère d'avoir abandonné sa famille ?! On t'a enterré maman, j'étais qu'un mioche quand j'ai dû dire adieu à ce cercueil ! Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui peut pousser une personne à faire une chose pareille…

Des larmes de colère perlaient au coin des yeux du plus jeune, cette situation lui faisait tellement mal, alors qu'il en avait rêvé tant de fois. C'était comme lui planter un couteau dans le ventre, et le tourner encore et encore dans la plaie tant qu'il pouvait en souffrir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement être heureux, il avait retrouvé sa mère, il devrait être le plus heureux des hommes de ce monde ! Mais non, c'était tout le contraire…

\- Non.

\- Non, c'est ta seule réponse ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de mots dans mon vocabulaire qui puissent expliquer quoi que ce soit, je n'ai point d'excuses et je ne suis pas revenue ici pour te mentir. Je ne connais aucun mot qui puisse te plaire, je ne connais aucune phrase que tu pourrais avoir envie d'entendre à propos de mon départ, ou même de mon retour. Mais je suis là maintenant, cela devrait être la chose sur laquelle tu devrais te concentrer pour le moment, tu pourrais m'en vouloir plus tard.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et le jeune garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle vint poser ses deux mains sur son visage pour effacer ces larmes et le regarder dans les yeux. Elle le sera ensuite dans ces bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de s'écarter à nouveau pour le regarde de la tête au pied, ou plutôt l'admirer.

Tout cela était tellement étrange, surréaliste, c'était un rêve qui était devenu réalité, sa mère était là en chair et en os devant ses yeux et il était bien trop dur pour lui de ne pas y trouver ne serait-ce qu'une part de bonheur malgré la rancune.

\- Mais regarde-toi comme tu as changé, tu es un beau jeune homme désormais, grand et fort ! Mais tu as toujours le même regard et le même sourire, dix ans ont passé et je pourrais toujours te reconnaitre entre mille !

\- Oui, dix années… Dix, longues, années.

\- Ne dis pas ça de cette manière…

\- J'ai le droit après tout ! Si j'ai l'air d'un homme à mon âge, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai dû grandir plus vite que les autres, qui faisait tout à la maison quand tu es partie ?! Qui s'occupait de papa quand il était au plus mal ? J'avais sept ans maman, je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une égoïste stupide pour nous avoir laissés tous les deux tout ça pour on ne sait quelle raison ! Ta deuxième vie est finie alors maintenant tu reviens ici la bouche en cœur ?!

La gifle partit sans qu'il ne l'ait vue arriver, directe, froide et claire. Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en regardant son fils qui avait l'air tout penaud, Claudia n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver là, mais puisqu'il le fallait, elle allait tout lui raconter. Même si cela risquait de ne pas lui plaire, pas du tout même !

\- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à me croire, car tu es comme moi. Tu as toujours idéalisé ton père et je suis sûr que pendant toutes ces années où je n'étais là, tu as continué à le faire et probablement encore plus. Mais ton père n'était qu'un alcoolique, il me battait un peu plus fort tous les soirs et je savais qu'à cette allure, il en viendrait à bout de ma vie… je devais me sauver et t'abandonner pour ça, et crois-le ou non, ça a été la décision la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais dû prendre.

\- Mais comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Papa t'a toujours aimé et jamais il n'aurait pu lever la main sur une femme et surtout pas la sienne !

\- Détrompe-toi mon pauvre enfant… certains soirs, lorsqu'il rentrait du bar au milieu de la nuit et qu'il empestait le whisky et le parfum d'autres femmes, il venait ensuite dans notre chambre pour me battre, et je restais sur le sol retenant mes cris de douleurs en priant pour que tu n'entendes jamais le moindre bruit !

\- ARRETE ! Arrête ça tout de suite, je n'en crois pas un seul mot, tu mens, papa n'est pas comme ça…

\- Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, il était l'homme de ma vie Stiles ! Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il me trompait ou le nombre de coups qu'il me donnait, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Mes parents étaient des gens très importants et puissants, ils m'avaient choisi un mari pour un mariage arrangé qui serait bénéfique politiquement et économiquement à ma famille. Mais j'ai renié ma famille et ma patrie, j'ai tout quitté pour être avec ton père et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai regretté ce choix.

L'adolescent n'avait plus essayé de retenir ses larmes, une partie de lui refusait de croire ce tissu de mensonges, mais l'autre moitié refusait de ne pas croire les paroles de sa mère. Un côté de son esprit lui disait de s'enfuir de cette sorcière qui tentait d'incruster son esprit et l'autre côté lui disait de ne surtout pas partir loin de sa maman qui était enfin auprès de lui. La bataille qui se jouait au milieu de son cœur et de son esprit le rendait malade, il avait la nausée, c'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup…

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu crois que ça excuse dix ans d'absence ?

\- Non, mais ça explique au moins mon départ. Le jour où je suis partie loin de toi et ton père a été le plus dur de toute ma vie, tu étais la prunelle de mes yeux, la raison pour laquelle je m'accrochais encore à la vie… Vivre pour moi n'était pas suffisant, chaque moment près de toi et loin de toi, je pensais à toi, j'étais là pour toi.

\- Non, tu n'étais pas là justement…

\- Et maintenant alors ? Tu me dis que tu préfères vivre sans moi, je suis revenue pour rien ?

La question n'était pas difficile, mais la réponse lui faisait tellement peur qu'il n'osait même pas répondre. Bien entendu qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, la pièce manquante de sa vie se trouvait pille devant ses yeux, à quoi bon l'a laissé s'envoler ! Pour seule réponse, il prit à nouveau sa mère dans ses bras, c'était si bon de pouvoir faire ça à nouveau.

\- Ne pars plus jamais, je t'en prie !

\- Plus jamais, je te le promets… Mais maintenant, il faut que tu te réveilles Stiles.

Le jeune brun releva la tête vers cette femme au sourire angélique qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux. Se réveiller ? De quoi parlait-elle ? C'était illogique, il avait dû mal comprendre ! Mais Claudia essuya ses larmes du bout de son doigt et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de lui redemander la même chose, avec plus d'insistance.

\- Réveille-toi !

Sa voix commençait à changer, devenant plus grave, comme si c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'éloignait de lui petit à petit, pourquoi devait-il la voir s'en aller à nouveau ?! Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Elle avait promis…

\- Stiles, reviens parmi nous, ouvre les yeux !

\- Mais maman, reste, tu m'as promis… pourquoi tu me dis d'ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Ce n'est pas elle, c'est un cauchemar, une illusion, réveille-toi maintenant…

\- Non, non… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprends rien !

\- Stiles, Stiles ! Réveille-toi, Stiles…

Soudain, le jeune brun se réveilla dans un grand soupir qui lui brûla la gorge, il était dans sa chambre, en sueur dans les bras de son père qui tentait de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et pourtant, c'était si réel, si beau, si bon… _si doux de voir ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, parfait, comme d'entendre le chant des sirènes quand on se croit plus bas que Terre._

* * *

Et voilà, un petit OS (un peu sombre) écrit lors d'une insomnie. Je sais que le début est étrange et qu'il n'a pas de rapport avec les reste de l'histoire, mais que ça soit ça ou le reste, j'ai vraiment tout fait en suivant mon instinct (ce que je fais rarement), c'est un coup de tête et j'ai trouvé ça plus ou moins correct à la fin, donc je vous le donne en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou pas d'ailleurs, les reviews ne mordent pas et moi non plus haha. À très bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures, ici ou ailleurs ! ( : La bise !


End file.
